A Date to Remember
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go on their second date. IchigoxGrimmjow SemexUke . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. Sequel to First Date.  Connected with Love Addict Story arc but can be read seperately .


A Date to Remember

It was Grimmjow and Ichigo's second date and Ichigo had agreed to let Grimmjow pick the place they would go to. Ichigo wasn't really that surprised when he found himself standing in front of an arcade. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo, "I'm so going to kick your butt."

Ichigo grinned back, "Probably, I don't spend much time at the arcade." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him into the darkly lit arcade. Grimmjow had become more comfortable with holding Ichigo's hand in public. Although other public displays of affection were out of the question. Ichigo didn't mind Grimmjow's embarrassment. It allowed him to have a lot of fun at Grimmjow's expense.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow grinned "Street Fighter." Grimmjow led Ichigo over to the machine and inserted the money. The theme music blasted out of the speakers.

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow picked a girl character, "You fight with a girl?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo like his reason why was obvious, "Yeah, cuz her tits shake when she fights."

Ichigo frowned. "Wow… that was so romantic," he said sarcastically.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "Hurry up and pick your character so we can fight."

Ichigo grinned, "Alright, I'll pick this sexy guy right here."

"What?" Grimmjow looked at the guy Ichigo picked, "Pick someone else…"

Ichigo smirked, "It's too late. Man, I can't wait to fight with him. Mmm, those abs…I can't wait to see him get all worked up fighting."

Grimmjow glared at the screen, "I'm gonna kick his ass…" Ichigo tried to prevent himself from laughing at Grimmjow's jealousy of a video game character. As soon as the count down for the fight to start finished Grimmjow's fingers pounded against the buttons and his character threw her kicks and punches against Ichigo's character. Ichigo's character flew out of the ring. Grimmjow pumped his fist, "Yes! Ha! Loser! He was no match against me."

Ichigo leaned his head on his hand and grinned, "Maybe not, but he's definitely sexier."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo surprised, "What?"

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned, "all those muscles…I just wanna run my tongue over them."

Grimmjow blushed as he saw Ichigo slip his hand down the front of his pants. "Wh-what are you doing Ichigo?" Grimmjow looked away and prepared himself for the next round. "Ichigo," he hissed, "stop that…someone might see you..." Ichigo groaned as he continued to pump himself. "Or hear you…"

"Nnn, nah, just keep on playing and nobody will know…and the arcade is too loud for anyone to hear," Ichigo grunted.

Grimmjow frowned and tapped his buttons a bit, "I'm not going to just stand here and let you play with yourself in public."

Ichigo grinned, "Ahn, did you want to join me or something?"

Grimmjow blushed, "Hell no." Grimmjow frowned and turned back to the game. He decided to take his anger and embarrassment out on the virtual guy. Ichigo watched Grimmjow's expressions as he pumped himself closer to climax. It turned Ichigo on when Grimmjow was angry. Grimmjow listened to Ichigo's gasps and moans as he kicked Ichigo's character to the ground. Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo and blushed at the lustful expression on his face. Ichigo felt himself reaching his climax. The game cried out 'K.O' as Grimmjow knocked out Ichigo's character and Ichigo released his load.

Ichigo removed his hand from his pants and adjusted himself and leaned against the arcade machine tired. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and glared at him. "You bastard. If it wouldn't get me kicked out of the arcade I would bend you over this and fuck you senseless."

Ichigo grinned, "Wow, I really want you to now…why not opt for the bathroom instead?" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for a bit then grinned and pulled him off in the direction of the bathroom.

Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo's ass and released cries from the orange haired boy, "I'm going to make you forget about that stupid fighter."

"Ahn," Ichigo leaned against the bathroom stall as Grimmjow continued to fuck him from behind, "nnn, what fighter? Ha…fuck…mmm, more Grimmjow…ahn…" Grimmjow listened to Ichigo's request and held onto his hips tighter and thrust himself harder and faster into him. Ichigo took his hot cock in his hand and pumped himself to Grimmjow's thrusts. "Ah, fuck, there, ah!" Ichigo released his load for the second time that day, his milky white cum spilling onto the bathroom floor. Grimmjow gasped as he released his heat into Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and kissed Grimmjow, "Mmm, now it's my turn."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo puzzled, "For what?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow against the bathroom stall and grinned, "To make you forget about that fighter with the big tits." Ichigo ran his hands along Grimmjow's chest as he kissed him. He slipped one hand behind Grimmjow and slid his middle finger into Grimmjow and pumped in and out of him. Grimmjow gasped into Ichigo's mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips up against Ichigo. Ichigo slid in another finger to continue widening his entrance.

When he finished Ichigo lifted Grimmjow and leaned him back against the stall wall. He spread Grimmjow's legs apart and poked his cock at his entrance. Grimmjow breathed as Ichigo thrust into him. "Fuck Grimmjow…nnn, so damn hot…"

"Shit!" Grimmjow cried out as Ichigo hit his sweet spot. "Ahn, there." Ichigo pounded more quickly into the spot and drove Grimmjow closer to his release. Grimmjow cried out as he reached his climax. Ichigo's hot cum poured into him. Grimmjow leaned forward and panted tiredly against Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow's neck. "So, did you forget that fighter?"

Grimmjow grinned and nibbled on Ichigo's ear, "What fighter?" Grimmjow slipped back on his pants. "I don't think we're going to be able to play that game anymore."

Ichigo smiled, "Don't worry, there are plenty more games out there. What about a shooter? We could play 007."

Grimmjow grinned, "Okay, I wanna play the girl."

Ichigo frowned, "Don't you dare ogle over another character or I'm going to fuck you again."

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the bathroom stall and grinned, "Is that supposed to be a punishment because it sounds more to me like a reward."

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow and grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

_The End_

**A/N: XD I finally completed a request/suggestion from one of my readers! myLITTLEnekoSHIRO requested a second date for the couple so you can thankies her! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
